End of Rivaille Squad
by Kodama Rio
Summary: Rivaille dan Petra sudah saling suka sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Petra memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Rivaille menerima pernyataan Petra dan mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. One-shot. Warnings: cerita agak ngawur, Typos (maybe), agak OOC. RivEtra Pairing. Rated T(?)


**End of Rivaille Squad**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rate K to T**

**Warnings: cerita agak ngawur, Typos (maybe), Agak OOC (maybe)**

**RivEtra pairing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Prolog_

_100 tahun lalu manusia menghadapi musuh baru. Musuh baru tersebut kekuatannya sangat melebihi kekuatan manusia. Mereka adalah Titan raksasa. Para Titan hampir memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia, walaupun begitu masih ada beberapa yang berhasil selamat. Mereka yang selamat membangun tiga lapis dinding, yaitu dinding paling luar Dinding Maria, dinding tengah Dinding Rose, dan dinding paling dalam Dinding Shina. Selama 100 tahun ke depan, mereka berhasil hidup dengan aman di dalam dinding. _

_Tetapi… Pada tahun 845, umat manusia kembali mendapat peringatan. Titan Kolosal yang tiba-tiba muncul di Distrik Shiganshina yang berada di Dinding Maria menghancurkan pintu gerbang Dinding Maria. Karena hancurnya pintu gerbang tersebut, banyak Titan yang lebih kecil masuk ke dalam dinding dan mulai memakan para manusia. _

_Kasihan sekali_-..-

_._

_._

_._

_Masa kini, tahun 850_

Eren Jaeger, seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun. Ia, bersama dengan sahabatnya Armin Arlert, dan saudara perempuan angkatnya Mikasa Ackerman bergabung dengan akademi militer dan mengikuti pelatihan. Setelah mengikuti pelatihan selama 3 tahun, akhirnya ia bergabung dengan Scouting Legion, pasukan paling elit yang ditugaskan di luar dinding untuk mengamati wilayah para Titan.

Eren tergabung dengan Regu Rivaille, yang diketuai oleh _Korporal_ Levi Rivaille pastinya. Anggota dari Regu Rivaille selain Eren sendiri yaitu Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin dan yang terakhir adalah Gunther Schultz. Levi Rivaille sendiri orangnya itu miskin ekspresi. Habisnya, ekspresi yang di pasang di wajahnya selalu saja tampang datar. Selain itu, Levi adalah orang yang maniak kebersihan. Dia dijuluki _" Clean-Freak"_oleh teman seangkatannya. Terus… Oh iya, hampir lupa. Orang ini tingginya cuma 160 cm. Jadi dia sering juga dijuluki _"Si Pendek"_.

Levi yang malang -..-

…

Regu Rivaille akan tinggal di markas Scouting Legion yang lama yang berada di daerah hutan yang ada di Distrik Trost yang berada di dalam Dinding Rose. Mereka akan berangkat dari markas besar Scouting Legion menuju markas lama tersebut pada esok hari.

Eren, jika dilihat dari luar nampak seperti pemuda biasa. Tetapi, di balik sosoknya itu ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk berubah jadi Titan. Tapi tenang, Titan milik Eren ini tidak berbahaya kok. Dia malah dipergunakan sebagai senjata pendukung untuk membasmi Titan yang lainnya. Pernah satu kali, Eren berhasil menutup lubang yang ada di pintu gerbang Dinding Rose dengan wujud raksasanya itu. Itulah pertama kalinya umat manusia menciptakan kemenangan…karena setidaknya umat manusia berhasil mencegah para Titan agar tidak masuk lebih banyak.

Keesokan paginya, Regu Rivaille berangkat menuju markas Scouting Legion yang lama dengan mengendarai kuda. Eren tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan tersebut. Takutnya serba salah. Ketika hampir sampai di markas mereka, Auruo menghampiri Eren. "Hei nak," panggil Auruo. Eren pun menoleh. "Ya..?" tanya Eren dengan tampang heran. "Sebaiknya kau jangan sombong hanya karena kau sudah—" Auruo tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena lidahnya tergigit ketika kaki kuda yang dinaikinya menginjak batu yang cukup besar dan terpeleset. Percikan darah beterbangan—eh, maksudnya bermuncratan dari mulut Auruo. _"Makanya, jangan ngomong waktu naik kuda…" _Eren _facepalm_ sambil bergumam dalam hati..yah, walaupun dia sendiri sempat shock, melihat wajah Auruo yang kayak orang panik habis lihat setan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka menaruh kuda mereka di istal kuda. Tak lama kemudian… "Hei! Cepat kumpul!" Levi memanggil semua anggota regunya. Eren dan yang lainnya pun segera berkumpul. "Dengar. Ini adalah kastil tua…yang sudah pasti banyak debu dan kotoran lainnya. Dan itu sangat berbahaya. Karena itu, kita akan bagi tugas untuk membersihkan kastil ini." Levi menerangkan panjang lebar. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

…

Eheh, sebenarnya Eren agak malas juga sih. Tapi…yah, turuti saja perintah dari _Korporal_ Rivaille. Daripada nanti dia kena tendangan fabulous milik Rivaille. "Petra, kau membawa denah kastil ini kan?", tanya Rivaille. "E-eh, ya, saya membawanya," Petra menjawab dengan gugup dan segera membentangkan denahnya. Rivaille segera mempelajari denah tersebut.

"Oke, sudah kuputuskan." Rivaille berkata dengan nada yang tenang dan dengan mimik wajah yang datar, sedatar pantat panci. "Petra dan Auruo membersihkan ruang makan dan sepanjang koridor lantai satu. Erd membersihkan Koridor lantai dua, Eren membersihkan ruang penjara bawah tanah, sedangkan aku dan Gunther akan membersihkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di lantai dua."

"YOSH! AYO BERSIH-BERSIH!" Semua berteriak dengan penuh semangat '45…kecuali Rivaille. Akhirnya, mereka pun bersih-bersih sesuai dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

Malam pun tiba. Eren yang hendak menuju ke ruang makan berpapasan dengan Rivaille. "Ah, Eren. Kebetulan sekali." Yang disebut namanya mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya di dada sebelah kiri sebagai tanda hormat. "Aku ingin minta tolong padamu," ujar Rivaille dengan tampang _poker-face _nya. "_Ano…Korporal _ingin minta tolong soal apa..?" Eren bertanya sambil menelan ludah. Rupanya ia mendapat _feeling _buruk. "Ehm, tolong buatkan makan malam untuk semua anggota kita," ujar Rivaille dengan santainya.

…

**JJDIIESSHH!**

Eren bercucuran keringat. Kalau ada satu hal yang dibenci oleh Eren, hal itu adalah memasak. Dan akhirnya _feeling _buruknya terbukti. "E-eh…me—memasak..?!" Eren bertanya sekali lagi, berharap bahwa yang didengarnya tadi itu salah. Yang ditanya balik hanya menatap Eren dengan tatapan dingin. "….Apa aku perlu mengulanginya dua kali?" Eren hanya terdiam. "…T-tapi…s-saya tidak bisa masak…" Eren mengaku jujur…dengan tampang melas tentunya.

"Tch," Rivaille ber-_tch_ ria. "Sudah kuduga…Ya sudahlah, Petra akan kusuruh untuk membantumu." "…Lho, Petra-_san_ bisa memasak ya?" tanya Eren dengan tampang orang bodoh. Rivaille ber-_facepalm _ria. Aduhh Eren…ya jelaslah Petra bisa masak. Namanya aja perempuan. "Haah, terserahlah. Pokoknya kamu dan Petra bertugas untuk masak makan malam." Rivaille berkata sambil berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Yang diberi tugas hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas panjang…mengingat jika dia membantah akan terkena tendangan fabulous ala _Korporal_ tercinta. Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai Eren pun berjalan menuju dapur markas.

Di dapur, Petra sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya bersama Eren untuk makan malam. Tiba-tiba…

**Tok, tok, tok!**

"Masuklah," Petra berseru tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Eren melangkahkan kakinya menuju Petra. "Eh, Petra-san, saya diberi tugas oleh _Heichou_ untuk memasak makan malam…" Eren berkata dengan tampang polos. "Yep, aku sudah dengar kok. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai masak!" Petra berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Eren hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ehm, lalu…apa menu makan malam kali ini?" "Kita akan membuat _Takoyaki_!" Petra menjawab sambil nyengir lebar. "Hah? _Takoyaki_?!_Was ist das_?"

"_Takoyaki _itu makanan khas Jepang. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya…dan rasanya enak sekali…" Petra menerangkan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Eren hanya terbengong-bengong. Yaah, maklumlah…nama itu terdengar asing di telinga orang Jerman. "Oh… Em…kalau gitu kita mulai saja masaknya, Petra-san…" "Ah, baiklah," ujar Petra.

Mereka pun segera memasak. Eren sempat melakukan kesalahan. Dia hampir saja memasukkan gula ke dalam adonan _Takoyaki_. Untunglah matanya Petra sangat jeli. Kalau tidak…entah bagaimana nasib orang yang memakannya nanti.

…

Ketika _Takoyaki_-nya hampir matang…

"Hmmm," Eren berdiri di belakang Petra yang sedang memasak _Takoyaki_ tersebut dan mengendus-endus aromanya, "baunya…sedap sekali!" Eren hampir meneteskan air liurnya (iiuuhh) ke atas bahu Petra. Untungnya dia masih sempat menarik kembali air liurnya. Petra hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Eren barusan.

"Ah, Eren, lebih baik kamu buatkan teh untuk _Korporal_ saja," ujar Petra dengan lembut. "Hm… Baiklah." Yang disuruh pun segera membuat teh. Kali ini Eren lebih berhati-hati agar tidak salah memasukkan garam ke dalam teh untuk sang _Korporal_ tercinta.

Rivaille dan anggota yang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka melakukan perbincangan kecil sambil menunggu hidangan.

…

**JDERR!**

Orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan terlonjak kaget…kecuali Rivaille. Ternyata….itu suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Eren dan Petra yang masuk sambil membawa hidangan makan malam. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Eren dan Petra segera meletakkan hidangan tersebut di meja makan.

"Hm? Apa ini?" tanya Auruo. "Ini _Takoyaki_," jawab Eren singkat. "Bentuknya aneh…" Erd menimpali. "Tapi aromanya sangat sedap.." Gunther menambahkan. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kita segera memakannya," ujar Rivaille dengan tampang sedatar pantat penggorengan. "Baiklah. _Guten Appetit_!"

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap. Yah, saking laparnya setelah bersih-bersih kastil. "Hm…rasanya enak…" Rivaille bergumam pelan. Petra yang duduk di dekat Rivaille dan tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Rivaille tersebut hanya tersenyum malu. Petra menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir dan memberikannya pada Rivaille.

"_Etto_… Silahkan diminum tehnya, _Korporal_…" Petra berkata sambil malu-malu dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan nampan. "Ah, ya, terima kasih Petra." Rivaille segera meneguk minuman kesukaannya, senyum kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

Sebenarnya, Petra dan Rivaille sudah saling suka semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hanya saja…Rivaille masih takut untuk menjalani hubungan serius…yang nantinya mungkin akan berpengaruh pada _battle skill _nya.

Setelah selesai makan, satu persatu meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Eren sudah ada di kamarnya sedari tadi, semenjak orang-orang belum selesai makan. Yaah, tahu sendiri kan, Eren kalau tidur kayak kerbau.

…

Petra yang saat itu hendak ke kamarnya berpapasan dengan Rivaille. "Ah, Petra." Petra memberi hormat pada _Korporal_ tercinta. "_Ano…Korporal_, bisakah saya bicara dengan anda sebentar?" Rivaille diam sejenak. "…Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"S-sebenarnya…." Petra menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Rivaille, "saya sudah lama suka pada _Korporal_…" Wajah Petra berubah warna menjadi merah, semerah tomat. Hatinya bersiap menerima penolakan dari Rivaille. Tetapi…malah sebaliknya. Rivaille mengecup dahi Petra. Petra membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Rivaille. Yang dilihat hanya tersenyum-senyum. Suatu momen langka melihat Rivaille tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu…" Dengan keyakinannya, Rivaille mengatakan, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Petra hanya bisa mengangguk dan menangis terharu.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Semua itu terjadi ketika mereka diserang oleh Titan Wanita yang memiliki akal dan kecerdasan yang tinggi ketika sedang melakukan ekspedisi di luar dinding bersama anggota Scouting Legion yang lain. Kabarnya, Titan Wanita tersebut adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi Titan seperti Eren. Dan parahnya lagi, Titan Wanita tersebut sedang memburu Eren.

Ketika Rivaille berpisah untuk menemui _Kommandant_ Erwin, tanpa disangka Titan Wanita tersebut mengejar Regu Rivaille. Gunther tergantung tak bernyawa di dahan pohon bersama dengan manuver 3D miliknya.

Sementara itu, Auruo terinjak oleh Titan tersebut. Erd badannya hancur diremas….dan Petra…

…

Petra mati dengan kepala menghadap ke arah langit, tertendang oleh Titan Wanita. Rivaille yang menemukan jasadnya hanya bisa diam, berusaha untuk memendam emosinya. Petra hanya bisa berdoa dari surga agar Rivaille bisa selamat.

Dua dari regu Rivaille yang selamat, Eren dan Rivaille sendiri hanya bisa memendam emosi mereka.

_**May their gallant figures live forever…**_

**~END~**

* * *

[A/N] Arrgh! Gak tau deh! Ceritanya agak menyimpang dari anime nya XD Saya bubuhkan sedikit bahasa Jerman di sini :v

Buat yang enggak tau artinya '-')/ :

itu?

Makan!

Well, semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya :3 (meskipun agak kacau ._.)

Mind to review?


End file.
